Accidents Happen
by notTamiTaylor
Summary: Sasha gets a call from the Emergency Room. All they tell him is Summer's been hurt. Eventual Summer/Sasha fluff, and Summer's family will be involved. If I could, friendship would probably be added to the genre list as well.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents Happen

**A/N: So, completely random idea. I got really bored in-between classes and this is what I came up with. Summer/Sasha fluff. Please read and review. **

**THE ROCK GYM  
><strong>**BOULDER COLORADO  
><strong>**SEPTEMBER 6, 2011**

_Sasha's POV  
><em>

Summer is taking way too long to run one errand. She's usually back within half an hour, and now it's been almost 45 minutes. My cell phone rings, but it's a number that I haven't really seen before.

I pick up the phone and a voice comes on the line, "is this Sasha Belov?" the woman asks.

"It is.." I reply.

"this is Kelsey Davis calling from Boulder Memorial Hospital, we have Summer Van Horn here in the ER and we've tried contacting her parents, but neither would answer their phone. And you're listed as her other emergency contact…" the woman explains.

I didn't even know Summer has me listed as her emergency contact, but that doesn't matter right now. "what happened?"

"she was in a car accident.." the woman tells me, not saying how bad she was hurt or anything.

"I'll be there in ten minutes" I say to her, grabbing my keys and starting to walk out the door.

"okay" the woman says and hangs up.

Kim gives me a worried look when I quickly leave the office and hang up the phone. I'll tell her later once I find out how bad Summer is.

"everything okay?" she asks.

"I'll explain later, all I know right now is Summer was in a wreck.." I tell her, still walking to the door.

"I hope she's okay. Call me when you find out, and I'll keep an eye on the girls for you" she says.

"okay" I reply, leaving before she can say anything else.

I speed all the way to the hospital and run into the ER. I tell the woman at the desk I'm here for Summer and she leads me back to a room.

When I open the door, she's laying in a bed, and is a little bruised up but it's nothing too bad that I can see. She is still hooked up to the monitors and is trying to hold her eyes open.

Her doctor comes in and smiles when he sees me. "I'm glad you could come, we haven't been able to get a hold of her parents.."

"I'll call them. How is she?" I ask.

"well, she was unconscious when they brought her in, but she never stopped breathing. She was t-boned from the passenger side. She's just bruised up, but I want to keep her tonight only because she was unconscious for a while." He explains. She's lucky, it could have been a lot worse if she were t-boned from the drivers side.

"okay.." I tell him, she's probably not gonna like staying in the hospital tonight. Hopefully I can get her mom on the phone so she can come stay with her.

The man leaves and Summer hangs her head. I calmly walk over to her, "hey, you're gonna be okay.."

"I want my mom…" she whimpers. I don't know why Paige won't answer the phone, she usually does. And I know Summer's probably really scared, things could have been a lot worse.

"I know, I'm gonna try to call her okay, just relax." I say, and she grabs my hand.

"I don't wanna stay here…" she whines. I really don't know what actually happened, and she probably won't tell me just yet.

"you have to, I'm gonna stay until we can get your parents here. Everything's gonna be okay" I reassure her.

She whimpers. I know she can be really stubborn when she doesn't feel good, but she really needs to relax, or they might keep her longer.

"I'm scared.." she quietly says.

I squeeze her hand, "that's okay, do you think you can tell me what happened?"

"I just want my mom…" she says, her voice shaking like she's about to cry.

I grab my phone out of my pocket, "I'm gonna call her right now, you're gonna be okay, I promise"

She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall. Hopefully Paige will pick up this time.

"hello?" I hear on the other end of the line. Summer's looking at me, waiting to know if her mom answered.

I nod and she just squeezes my hand, "hey, Paige. It's Sasha, I'm with Summer at the ER. she was in a car accident and has been asking for you since she's been here"

"oh god, is she okay? I'm on my way now" she says, and I hear her grab her car keys.

"She will be, she's just bruised up. I think she's more scared than anything else." I tell her.

"tell her I'm on my way. I'll call her dad and let him know.." she tells me.

"okay. I'll see you soon.." I say and she hangs up the phone.

"is she coming?" Summer asks, sounding really scared.

"she's on her way. And she's calling your dad too.." I tell her.

"mmk…" she quietly says.

"everything's gonna be okay, I promise.." I say, squeezing her hand.

The nurse comes in to check on her, and she tightens her grip on my hand. "just relax.." I say, trying to calm her down.

Summer just whimpers when the woman looks at her arm that's bruised and scratched, I'm gonna guess from being pushed up against the door.

"did you get a hold of her parents?" the nurse asks.

"yeah, her mom's on her way, and she was gonna call her father.." I explain.

Summer looks away from me when the woman starts to look at the rashes her seatbelt made on her chest. I can only imagine what was going through her mind when the air bag deployed.

I look down at her hand and it's shaking, even though she's squeezing mine.

"everything should be fine, just take it easy for a few days…" the woman says, smiling at Summer.

She leaves and Paige walks through the door. She walks up to Summer's bed and drops her purse on the floor. "sweetheart"

"mommy.." Summer whimpers, hanging her head.

Paige wraps her arm around Summer and she leans into the woman. "what happened honey?"

Summer squeezes my hand and whimpers. I'm not really sure why she won't tell us. She's quiet for a few minutes and then her dad walks in the room.

He smiles at me, and then looks at Summer, "Summer sweetie, daddy's here.."

She whimpers and reaches for him. He hugs her and rubs her back, "shhh, you're gonna be okay.."

Paige pulls her hair into a ponytail and I can hear Summer start to cry. I hate seeing her upset like this, but the wreck probably wasn't her fault, I know she's a really good driver.

"just breathe sweetie, I'm right here." He says.

She takes some deep breaths and the beeping of her heart monitor slows down and is pretty much normal again. He helps her lean back on the bed again and she still looks really scared.

"can you tell me what happened sweetie?" he asks, holding her hand.

She squeezes his, "I was going back to the Rock, I had to go get printer paper, or something stupid like that. Then some idiot runs a red light… and I don't really know what happened after that.."

Now I feel like the bad guy because I was the one that told her to get the paper in the first place.

"Summer, you were t-boned from the passenger side. Your doctor said you were unconscious when they brought you in. that's probably why you don't remember what happened.." I explain.

She just squeezes her dad's hand even harder, "I wanna go home daddy…"

"your doctor wants to keep you overnight. Just to make sure things are okay." I tell her, and the tears fall again. I hate seeing her cry, but we just want to make sure she's okay.

She reaches for him again and he hugs her. "I'll stay with you sweetheart, just relax"

She lets him sit next to her on the bed and she eventually falls asleep on him. I'm not surprised she's sleeping, I think the wreck took a lot out of her. She needs to rest anyways. I'm just glad she's okay, except for a few scrapes and bruises. It could have been so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Wreck

**PREVIOUSLY:  
><strong>

She just squeezes her dad's hand even harder, "I wanna go home daddy…"

"your doctor wants to keep you overnight. Just to make sure things are okay." I tell her, and the tears fall again. I hate seeing her cry, but we just want to make sure she's okay.

She reaches for him again and he hugs her. "I'll stay with you sweetheart, just relax"

She lets him sit next to her on the bed and she eventually falls asleep on him. I'm not surprised she's sleeping, I think the wreck took a lot out of her. She needs to rest anyways. I'm just glad she's okay, except for a few scrapes and bruises. It could have been so much worse.

**BOULDER MEMORIAL HOSPITAL **

**2:30PM **

_Sasha's POV_

She sleeps for about an hour before the nurse comes in and tells her that they're ready to move her into the room she'll be staying in over night. She shakes her head no and leans into her dad.

"Summer sweetie, it's only for tonight. I'm gonna stay with you, I promise" he says, rubbing her back.

"whatever…" she says, pouting.

He helps her lean back so they can wheel her upstairs. She holds his hand the entire time. When we get upstairs, the nurse tells her she's gonna have to walk over to the other bed.

Her grip tightens on her dads hand. "I won't let go sweetie, but I do want you to get up and walk…" he says.

Both of her parents help her out of bed and she clings to her dad. "just take it slow sweetie, I've got you.."

It takes her almost five minutes to get over to the bed. Her dad helps her get situated and she looks like she wants to cry.

"I wanna go home daddy…" she whimpers.

"baby girl, the doctors wanna make sure everything's okay. Just try to relax, I won't let anyone hurt you.."

Summer whimpers and her dad sits next to her, still holding her hand. "my car is ruined.."

"don't worry honey, I'll get you a new one. It's gonna be okay…" he says, brushing some hair away from her face to reveal a big bruise on her forehead.

She hangs her head so we can't see the bruise and I glance down at my watch, I really should call Kim before she calls me freaking out.

"Summer, I'm just gonna make a few phone calls. I'll be back, I promise" I say, so she doesn't freak out when I leave.

"mmk…" she says, leaning her head back onto the pillow.

"I'll be right back sweetie, I need to let my office know I won't be coming back today or tomorrow…" her mom says.

"whatever…" she replies, squeezing her dad's hand.

_Paige's POV_

I follow Sasha outside and stop to talk to him, "hey, thanks for comin over here, I was stuck in a meeting and couldn't get to my phone right away."

"no problem, the nurse that called said I was listed as her other emergency contact. So I thought it would be better if I did until you got here…" he replies.

It was Steve, but after what happened she was too upset to even mention his name. "she did that after she called off the wedding with Steve. Adam and I told her it would be better if she had somebody that would be willing to help her"

"I think it surprised her that I actually came. But I think it made her feel better that she wasn't alone." He says. She didn't wanna tell him that she added him as her emergency contact, because she likes to do everything herself and hates having people help her.

"I think she'll be fine tonight if we stay. She's been really close to her dad since that breakup. So if you have some work to finish up, it'll be okay if you need to head back" I tell him, I think as long as Adam's here, she'll be fine while I run by her place and get some things for tomorrow.

"okay, I told her I wasn't leaving yet, so I'll try to talk to her a little" he says.

"that's fine. The only person she's really talked to about what happened is Adam. She even came and stayed with us for almost two weeks after.." I say, she was really upset and I wasn't home when she got there, and by time I did get home, she was sitting on the couch with him, sleeping.

"I could tell she was trying really hard to hold herself together in the office. I kept trying to get her to take a break, but she just wouldn't do it." He says, she was too upset to really focus on anything else.

"I tried to get her to stay home too, she just wanted to pretend like everything was okay." I don't really know why she does that, it doesn't really help her much at all.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and call Kim. She told me to call when I had a chance…" he says.

_Sasha's POV_

I knew Summer was upset, but I didn't realize she was staying with her parents after it happened. Something just wasn't right about her for a few days after and it makes a lot more sense now.

If I remember right, she loves stuffed animals. I think if she had one, it would help her relax. I go downstairs and call Kim, letting her know what happened and that they're keeping her overnight. I go into the gift shop and get her a teddy bear.

When I get back upstairs to her room, she's resting on the bed, and I don't think she's let go of her dad's hand. I can see her glance at the teddy bear and she tries to force a smile.

I hand it to her and she mumbles, "thanks"

"will you be okay if I go back to the gym for a while?" I ask her.

She looks at her dad, and then to me. "I guess.." she quietly says, squeezing the bear.

"I'll come check on you on my way home okay…" I tell her, squeezing her hand.

She just nods and tightens her grip on the teddy bear. "whatever" she says, like she doesn't believe me.

She should be home by this time tomorrow. If she doesn't relax they might keep her longer. And I know she doesn't want that.

"just relax and get some rest, it'll be okay…" I say to her, starting to leave.

She clings to her dad and he starts to rub her back. She's just tired, I think it'll get better after she really gets some sleep.

_Summer's POV_

Sasha leaves even though I kinda wanted him to stay. But dad's still here, so I guess it's okay. I'm really tired, and sore, but for some reason I just can't make myself sleep.

My chances of sleeping anytime soon are cut to nothing when a cop walks in the room. I really don't wanna talk to him, so I bury my face in dad's shoulder, "daddy make him leave…"

I hear the cop sigh and then dad's voice, "all you have to do is tell him what happened, the person that hit you can get in some serious trouble…"

I still don't wanna talk about it, it was really scary. I didn't even notice I started to cry until I hear the cop's voice, "Summer, this wasn't your fault. I'm not here to get you in any trouble, I just wanna know what happened"

I hesitantly lean back from dad's hug and look at the man, who really reminds me of Steve. I squeeze the teddy bear and I think he can tell that I'm scared.

"Just take your time, and tell me what you remember" he says, sitting next to dad.

I take a shaky deep breath and squeeze the bear that Sasha gave me, "I was going back to work after running some errands. Then somebody ran a red light when the light on my side turned green, and the last thing I remember was a big pickup truck hitting me…"

I squeeze dad's hand and try not to make eye contact with the cop. "we know who hit you, but they're still downstairs in the ER. Insurance should cover the damages to your car, and most of your hospital bills."

I really want Sasha to come back. Why did he even leave? I lean into dad and start to cry again. "I don't wanna talk about this.."

"we were able to get your cellphone and purse from the car, and there was no damage to your phone. I have them with me now in my car. Would you like me to bring them to you?" he says. How the heck is my phone okay, it was right there by me.

"yeah.." I mumble. At least I still have everything that was in my wallet and I don't have to get a new phone.

He smiles and stands up, "I'll be right back. Just try to relax.."

For some crazy reason the only time I've been able to relax is around Sasha. I just lean into dad and try really hard to relax, but it just won't happen.

He starts rubbing my back, "Summer sweetie, it's gonna be okay. Just take some deep breaths"

I try to take some deep breaths, but it doesn't really help. All the monitors that are stuck to me are starting to hurt because of my bruises, I don't like this hospital gown, I really want Sasha to come back, and I just wanna go home.

I just close my eyes and let a few tears fall when the cop comes back in with my stuff because he looks like Steve, and I'm really tired, and I don't wanna talk to him anymore.

He puts my stuff on the table by my bed, and I guess he's figured out that I'm not gonna say much more, "Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review, I wanna know if anybody is interested in this story cuz I've got some good ideas for what's to come. It will turn into a Summer/Sasha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIOUSLY:  
><strong>

I try to take some deep breaths, but it doesn't really help. All the monitors that are stuck to me are starting to hurt because of my bruises, I don't like this hospital gown, I really want Sasha to come back, and I just wanna go home.

I just close my eyes and let a few tears fall when the cop comes back in with my stuff because he looks like Steve, and I'm really tired, and I don't wanna talk to him anymore.

He puts my stuff on the table by my bed, and I guess he's figured out that I'm not gonna say much more, "Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?"

**BOULDER MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

_Adam's POV. _

I hate to leave Summer in the room like she is, but I have to talk to the cop since she won't. I just wish she'd start to calm down, she'd feel so much better.

"she's pretty shaken up. And does the name Steve Tanner mean anything to her?" he asks. Shit, if that's who hit her, he's in for some serious trouble.

"yeah, why?" I ask him.

"we found her number in his phone when we were looking for someone to contact. He's still downstairs in the ER so we haven't been able to talk to him" the man says.

"they were supposed to get married. She called it off a few weeks ago, and hasn't talked to him since" I explain. Why would Steve t-bone her? We can't really tell Summer, because it would upset her more.

The man sighs, "that might explain why he hit her, or it may have just been coincidence. I would like to talk to her about their relationship, just to rule out domestic violence…"

I never thought I would hear my daughter's name and domestic violence in the same sentence. "she doesn't wanna talk anymore right now, she needs to rest. They're keeping her overnight for observation…"

"I can tell she's really tired. I'll let her get some rest, but I really want her to call me tomorrow" he says.

"alright. Just keep me updated on what you find out" I say, reaching for the handle of her door, but then I see Paige coming back with some of Summer's things. He walks off and I have the chance to tell her about what I just found out.

"sweetie.." I say.

"hey.. how is she?" she asks me.

"okay. Steve was the one who t-boned her. The cops want to talk to her about their relationship to rule out domestic violence" I say, glancing in the window at her. She looks too innocent for this to be happening. She's struggling to hold her eyes open and clutching the bear that Sasha gave her. I don't want her to have to go through this nightmare.

"you've got to be kidding me. She doesn't need all this extra stress. But I guess them ruling out domestic violence is better then them suspecting it…" she says, glancing in at Summer.

"yeah.." I say, I know Summer's gonna start crying soon if I don't go back in there.

"Not that I care or anything, but did they say anything about Steve's condition?" she asks.

"not really, just that he was still down in the ER and they couldn't talk to him. So I'm gonna guess that he's a lot worse than she is." I explain.

"okay. I really wanna get back in there with her" she says.

"I do too." I say, opening the door and her eyes light up.

"daddy…" she says, reaching for me like she wants a hug.

I hug her, trying to be careful of her bruises. She's so shaken up about this it makes me wonder if there was something that happened between her and Steve.

"shhh sweetheart, I'm right here. You're gonna be okay" I reassure her. She's really out of it and needs to sleep.

Paige walks up to the bed, "honey, I brought some of your pajamas, the nurse told me that you could wear them so you'd be more comfortable"

She looks at Paige longingly, "I wanna change mommy.." she says this at just the right time because the nurse walks in. The woman checks everything to make sure she's still okay.

"I can help you get changed, then I really want you to try to get some sleep" the woman says.

Summer whimpers a few times when they get her up and into the bathroom. A few minutes later she comes back out wearing a pair of pink pajama bottoms and an oversized Rockies shirt. She looks so much more comfortable than she did before, even though she's still hooked up to the monitors.

I help her get back into bed and hand her the teddy bear. "just sleep sweetheart"

"don't leave…" she whimpers.

I squeeze her hand, "I won't honey. I'm gonna stay here all night"

"mmk.." she yawns.

I keep rubbing her back and she finally falls asleep. I lean her back onto the bed and cover her up. Paige looks at me like she wants to cry. "come here…" I say, pulling her into a hug.

I can tell she's fighting back the tears because of the shaky deep breaths she's taking. "it's just not fair"

"She's gonna be okay. We're gonna get her through this" I reassure her.

"I hope so… I feel horrible because I had four missed calls from the hospital before Sasha called.." she says.

I squeeze her into a hug again, "you were in that meeting, and you didn't know. Sasha seems like he'd be good for her, he rushed over here as soon as he got the call…"

She sighs, "I just want her to be happy. And right now she's not…"

"She will be, her face lit up when Sasha brought her that bear. I can tell he cares about her more than Steve ever did" I say, Steve never did little things like that. He always bought her big expensive jewelry that just wasn't her. She likes the little things, not the flashy things he got her.

"yeah, he seems more willing to help her. And that's what she needs right now, even though she may not want it" she says.

_Sasha's POV_

I walk back into Summer's hospital room, she's sound asleep and her parents are standing in the corner talking. She's clutching the bear I brought her earlier, and she's curled up on one side. She looks so vulnerable with the IV and heart monitors hooked up to her.

Her mom walks up to me and tells me what they found out from the police. I can't believe that he would do something like that. He could have killed her. I'm glad the police want to check and make sure there wasn't any domestic violence, but I think she would have told someone if that was happening. I tell her that Kim is gonna swing by and see her on the way home as well.

Summer starts tossing and turning in her sleep and her dad walks over to her, and tries to calm her down. She wakes up instead and whimpers, "Sasha?"

I walk up to her and squeeze her hand, "I'm right here. Are you feelin okay?"

"sore…" she sighs, grabbing the bear.

"that's understandable, but it should get better in a day or two" I reassure her.

She looks so exhausted still, "whatever"

"just try to get some more sleep." I say.

She sighs, "I'm kinda hungry.."

"do you want me to get you something to eat?" I ask her.

"yeah.. I was gonna eat when I got back to the office. But some stupid idiot hit me" she says.

"alright, what do you want sweetie?"

"I kinda want a sandwich.. but I really don't care.." she says.

"Summer sweetie, you need to eat. What do you want Sasha to get for you?" Paige says, squeezing her shoulder.

"I had a sandwich at the office, I guess you can go get that…" she says.

"alright. Can I bring you guys anything?" I ask Paige.

"I'm fine right now, I'll get something later." She says.

_Paige's POV_

Sasha leaves and comes back a few minutes later with her food. She doesn't argue much when we try to get her to eat because I knew she was hungry. The nurse came in again to check on her and was happy that she was eating. She was lucky and didn't have any major injuries, so she should be fine by the end of the week.

They still want to keep her over night just to make sure she's okay because she was unconscious. That's understandable but at the same time it's also what's making her so scared and upset. The doctor came by and, like the nurse he was happy that she'd had something to eat.

He explained to her what happened and why they want to keep her, since she was awake and calm enough. She grabbed Sasha's hand when he was halfway through. It's probably a good thing she was unconscious in the ambulance, she won't remember it.

It's still early in the afternoon so I know she's gonna be really bored. I grab her laptop out of my bag, "here sweetie… I knew you'd get bored really easily if you didn't have anything to do.."

She smiles and takes the computer from me. "maybe I can finally catch up on my shows…"

"alright honey. Just rest.. let me know if you need anything" I tell her, as she starts playing on her computer.

"mmk…" she mumbles.

I hope having her computer helps. I think it'll be easier for her not to think about what's really going on.

**A/N: wow, long chapter. Idk where I'm going with this story so just bear with me. Haha, I've been really busy with school so we'll see when I have time to update again. Let me know if you're enjoying this by reviewing and what your ideas are. **


	4. Chapter 4

**PREVIOUSLY:  
><strong>She smiles and takes the computer from me. "maybe I can finally catch up on my shows…"

"alright honey. Just rest.. let me know if you need anything" I tell her, as she starts playing on her computer.

"mmk…" she mumbles.

I hope having her computer helps. I think it'll be easier for her not to think about what's really going on.

**SUMMER'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

_Paige's POV_

Kim came by and brought her a small bouquet of flowersfrom the rest of the girls at the gym. Sasha stopped by again and brought us something to eat and she was a little hesitant to let him leave, but she finally did, with his reassurances that he'd be back first thing in the morning.

It's now nearing ten at night and she was starting to doze off, but still playing on her computer.

"sweetheart, why don't you try to get some sleep.." Adam says to her.

She yawns and shuts the laptop. I take it from her and put it back in her bag. She clutches the bear from Sasha as she curls up under the covers.

"can I get you anything sweetie?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "not comfortable.."

I start to rub her back, "just close your eyes and take some deep breaths. You'll get to go home tomorrow…"

I hope they let her go home, she'll sleep so much better in her own bed. It takes her a while to get comfortable because she's hooked up to the monitors and the wires were getting in her way. About half an hour later, she finally falls into a restless sleep. It's never easy to sleep in a hospital, and to make things worse she's still a little scared.

_Summer's POV_

I hate this. I absolutely hate being in the hospital, the monitors are so annoying. That constant beeping is giving me a headache, which I've had since I've been here. The stickers on my chest are making it hard for me to even think about getting comfortable. I can't really move around much because the wires get tangled so easily.

At least I'm in my pajamas. I hate hospital gowns. Dad's old Rockies is a lot more comfortable than one of those gowns will ever be. These blankets are so thin, and the sheets aren't even soft. The only thing that's soft is the teddy bear Sasha gave me. I squeeze it close to my chest because I wish he were here, I just want him to hold me.

I finally fall asleep… not sure how long this will last.

_I was driving back to the Rock… Sasha wanted me to go to the office supply store and pick up something. The light turned green so I started going again, I looked and didn't see anybody coming, so I thought it would be okay. _

_I was wrong, this big black pick up truck comes speeding through the red light and I feel my car jolt to a stop. My air bag goes off, and slams into my chest. Then because it hit so hard I lean sideways and hit my head on the side of the door, and it goes black. _

_I'm waking up and I hear this horribly loud beeping noise. I feel something strapped pretty tight around my neck, and there is stuff stuck to my chest. There's also something poking my hand. _

_Something bright shines in my eyes and I hear someone calling my name, 'Summer…' it's not dad, not Sasha, not Mark Keeler, not Alex Cruz, and it certainty isn't Steve Tanner. I've never heard this voice before. _

_I whimper, I'm afraid to open my eyes. I know my car was hit, I just don't know where I am now. I don't wanna know. _

_The light goes away and I hear faint voices saying something about me being 'unresponsive' then I hear a woman's voice argue saying that she swears she heard a whimper. It sounds friendlier. _

_I feel somebody brush the bangs from my face. 'Summer, open your eyes honey' I just whimper again. She continues brushing my hair out of my face, it must have gotten messed up. 'you're in the hospital. If you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my fingers' the voice says. _

I squeeze Sasha's bear tight, and whimper again. I'm still kinda asleep, but don't like this dream at all.

'_she is responding..' I hear. It's still the friendly woman's voice. _

'_but she won't open her eyes' the scary voice says. _

'_I'll try again…' the lady, I guess a nurse says. _

_I feel two hands hold my head still, I don't like this. 'Summer, we really want you to open your eyes…' _

_Not until the scary man goes away. But how do I tell them without opening my eyes. _

"_scary… go… away…" I mumble. _

I feel a hand on my shoulder, but don't wake up.

'_what do you want to go away Summer?" the lady's voice asks. _

"_man's voice… scary…" I mumble again. Hopefully this makes sense to her. _

The hand squeezes my shoulder, I try to shrug it away. It lets go, and I hear my name. "Summer…" I'm too scared to wake up.

'_what man is scary?' she asks. _

_I point in the direction I last heard the voice from. Hopefully they figure this out, I hate doctors that are guys. _

'_is the doctor scaring you honey?' I hear. _

_I nod and whimper. I then kinda hear her say something about getting a female doctor and something about the possibility of violence… what? _

_A new voice comes in the room, it's another woman. 'Summer, the scary man is gone. We really want you to open your eyes for us…' _

_My eyes flutter open against my will and the light is so blinding I snap them shut again. _

'_it's okay, they'll adjust to the light..' the familiar voice says. _

I slowly open my eyes, but I see dad. And I start to cry. "baby girl, it's okay. Daddy's right here…" he says.

_Adam's POV_

She just woke up from a nightmare, she started mumbling things in her sleep, and whimpering. She just looks at me, crying. I gently rub her shoulder,"shhh, you're okay"

"want Sasha…." She cries. It's almost two AM. I'm not sure if he's even awake this late.

The teddy bear had been thrown to the end of the bed so I give it back to her and she clutches it. I gently rub her back, "shhh, just breathe"

"SASHA…" she cries.

I glance up at Paige, 'call him' thankfully she reads my lips and grabs her phone and steps outside.

**A/N: thought I'd leave you guys with a little cliffhanger. I hope you're enjoying this story as much I'm enjoying writing it. Please review so I know people are actually reading what I'm spending my time on… **


	5. Chapter 5

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Adam's POV_

"want Sasha…." She cries. It's almost two AM. I'm not sure if he's even awake this late.

The teddy bear had been thrown to the end of the bed so I give it back to her and she clutches it. I gently rub her back, "shhh, just breathe"

"SASHA…" she cries.

I glance up at Paige, 'call him' thankfully she reads my lips and grabs her phone and steps outside.

**SUMMER'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
><strong>**2AM**

_Paige's POV_

I quietly leave her room to call Sasha at this crazy hour of the morning. But if it's the only way to get her to calm down, then I guess I have to. luckily he answers the phone. "Paige?"

"yeah. Sorry if I woke you up, but Summer had a nightmare and has been screaming for you" I tell him.

He sighs, "give me fifteen minutes. I'll be there"

I glance back into Summer's room and she's still leaning into Adam and crying. "alright. Thanks, we're having a hard time getting her to calm down"

"just tell her I'm coming. I'm leaving right now" he says, and I hear him grab his keys and lock the door.

"okay…" I tell him, hanging up.

I walk back in her room and she's holding on to Adam, with tears still falling and she whimpers Sasha's name a couple times.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "honey, I just talked to him. he's on his way, you're gonna be just fine…"

She nods and whimpers as she buries her head in Adam's shoulder. He holds her and runs his fingers through her hair. "shhh, you've gotta relax baby girl…"

_Sasha's POV_

I get to her hospital room and she's leaning into her dad crying. She's too out of it to notice that I'm here so I quietly walk up to her and squeeze her shoulder, "Summer…"

She turns her head whimpers when she sees me. I hate seeing her so miserable, staying here isn't helping her much at all. I run my fingers through her hair, "shhh, it's okay. I'm right here"

She grabs my hand and squeezes it. This must've really shaken her up, she's a lot more upset than I thought. "you're gonna be just fine, try to relax sweetie…" I tell her.

When I say this, a nurse comes in to check on her, "everything okay?" she asks, when she sees Summer crying and clinging to me and her dad.

Adam looks at Summer and brushes some hair away from her eyes. "how do you feel honey?"

She whimpers, "my head hurts and I just wanna go home…."

The nurse takes a few steps closer to her, "where does your head hurt?" I know she's worried because of her injuries, and because she was unconscious.

Summer hesitantly points to a place where it's turning black and blue from hitting the window. The woman sighs as she leans in to look at her forehead, "it's pretty bruised up, it'll be sore for a few days. But since you did hit your head pretty hard, I want to do a CT scan just to make sure everything's okay"

The beeping on her monitors increases as she shakes her head and clings to Adam. He rubs her back, "sweetheart, it'll help your doctor make sure you're okay. I want you to do it…"

She just whimpers, "not now… tired.."

Adam keeps rubbing her back, "shhh, just relax. It's gonna be okay sweetie"

"we won't do it tonight, but I'm going to tell her doctor to get it done early tomorrow morning" the nurse says.

Adam nods and hugs Summer. She just continues to whimper as he rubs her back.

"Summer, is your medicine helping with the pain?" the woman asks.

She shakes her head and whimpers. "still hurts"

"I'm gonna get you a stronger dose of the medicine you have right now, and it should start to help.." the woman tells her.

Summer just nods in her dads shoulder. The woman gives me a concerned look as she leaves to go get the medicine for Summer.

Adam continues rubbing her back, "shhh baby girl, everything's gonna be okay. I promise"

The nurse comes back and switches the medicine in Summer's IV. "we'll do her CT scan first thing in the morning. Try to get her to sleep some more.." she says, leaving.

Adam nods and runs his fingers through Summer's hair, trying to get her to relax. She keeps whimpering and clings to him. "what's wrong baby girl?" he asks.

"I don't wanna be here. Can I just go home? I hate this…" she cries.

He rubs her back, "oh sweetie, I know. The doctor just wants to run a few tests tomorrow and if everything goes okay you'll probably get to go home when they're done"

She continues to cry into his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head. She snuggles into him and eventually her crying evens out, I guess her medicine is starting to kick in. It takes a while but eventually she's asleep again and by now it's nearing 3:30.

_Paige's POV_

I can barely keep my eyes open. I've been watching Adam and Sasha try to comfort Summer. it breaks my heart not being able to do anything for her. Adam glances over at me and mouths that she's asleep. I hope the tests come back normal tomorrow, well, later and we can get her home. I know she'll feel much better when she can sleep in her own bed, without any of the wires hooked up to her.

I have a feeling she's gonna want to stay with us for a while. And Sasha will probably let her take some time off so she can recover from this. I dread the day she finds out that it was Steve who hit her, it's only gonna make things worse. I can only imagine what Lauren must be going through right now, knowing both Summer and her dad are in the hospital.

I'm just glad Kim said she'd take over in the office until we decided Summer was ready to come back. Now we have to work with insurance to get her a new car, and to pay her bills from staying here. I really think I want to get her into counseling just to help her cope with calling off the marriage and after this happened.

I glance back at Summer and notice Adam is sitting on the bed holding her and Sasha is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed playing on his phone. I start to doze off in the chair but my focus keeps going to Summer.

It's nearing four when I finally drift off to sleep again. My mind still racing about things that we need to do to help Summer get better.

**A/N: sorry this took so long to update. School has been pretty busy. I know the ending's a little weird but oh well. Let me know if you have any ideas about where I should take Summer and Sasha's relationship. Please review! Follow me on twitter! gleeroxmysocks **


	6. Chapter 6

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Paige's POV_

I'm just glad Kim said she'd take over in the office until we decided Summer was ready to come back. Now we have to work with insurance to get her a new car, and to pay her bills from staying here. I really think I want to get her into counseling just to help her cope with calling off the marriage and after this happened.

I glance back at Summer and notice Adam is sitting on the bed holding her and Sasha is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed playing on his phone. I start to doze off in the chair but my focus keeps going to Summer.

It's nearing four when I finally drift off to sleep again. My mind still racing about things that we need to do to help Summer get better.

**LATER THAT MORNING  
><strong>**9AM**

_Paige's POV_

When I wake up the sun is peeking through the blinds of the tiny window and Adam had laid Summer back down in bed and she was sleeping peacefully. Sasha is sitting in a chair across the room from me, playing on his phone and Adam was sitting awake in the chair by her bed, reading the paper.

I feel a stiffness in my neck and realize that the way I had curled up in this tiny chair was not very comfortable at all. I stand up to stretch and Adam notices.

He puts the paper down and walks over to me, "they already did the scans, you were sound asleep and we didn't want to wake you up.."

"how is she?" I know she was in a lot of pain last night, so it was starting to worry me.

"she'll be fine. it's just a really bad bruise. Nothing's broken, but she'll be sore for a few days" he tells me.

"alright. When did they say she could go home?" I ask. I know as soon as she wakes up again, she's gonna want to.

"well, they had to sedate her to do the scans, since she was so scared. So they're just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off" he says.

That's why she looked so peaceful. Last night she was having such a hard time relaxing. I sigh, "about how long did they say it would take?"

"at least another hour. They said they wanted her to stay home from work for at least a week, she needs to rest"

"she's not going to like that, but that'll give us time to work with insurance and get her a new car. And I was thinking about getting her into counseling since she's having a really hard time dealing with the whole Steve thing" I tell him.

"I've already called insurance, since it isn't her fault, his will pay for the majority of her bills and part of the car. And I think counseling would be a good idea, she probably won't like it, but I'll talk to her about it" he says.

"alright. maybe wait a few days on the car, she might be a little scared to drive for a while" I say. Since it was a pretty bad wreck, I know it'll take some time before we can actually get her to drive again.

"yeah, I'll try to work with her. but she'll be fine, try not to worry so much" he says.

it's hard not to worry when my baby is hurting so much. I know she'll be fine physically, but I mainly worry about how she'll be emotionally.

**AN HOUR LATER**

_Paige's POV_

Summer starts stirring in her sleep and whimpers a few times. I slowly walk up to her and brush the bangs away from her face, "sweetheart.."

She moans and shifts in her bed. I gently rub her shoulder, "shhh honey"

"mama?" she croaks.

"yes sweetie, I'm right here" I say to her, squeezing her hand.

She just moans and whimpers again. I push her hair behind her ear and gently rub her shoulder.

"ugh.. so tired.." she moans.

"that's okay, the anesthesia is wearing off baby girl. You're supposed to be tired" I tell her.

"mmk.. wanna go home.." she whimpers.

"honey, the doctors are waiting until you can wake up some more. It'll be soon, I promise" I reassure her.

"kay… Sasha?" she yawns.

"he's still here. Just look to the other side sweetie.." I tell her, smiling.

_Sasha's POV_

She's finally waking up from the anesthesia and it doesn't seem like she's in any pain. I know if she says anything, it's mainly the medicine talking. She turns her head away from her mom and gives me a small smile.

I get up from my chair and walk over to her, "hey, how're you feelin?"

"tired.. sore…" she whimpers.

I just smile at her, "it'll be okay, you're just waking up..." they're trying to lower some of her pain meds so she can go home, and since she was so worked up when they tried to do her scans, we had to sedate her, it was really hard for them to get good images with her awake.

She whimpers again when her doctor walks in the room. She smiles when she sees that Summer is awake. "how're you feelin?"

"tired…" she yawns.

"that'll go away soon. Your anesthesia is wearing off. I'm gonna wait about another thirty minutes for it to wear off and then I'll let you go home…" she says.

"mmk." She says, forcing a smile, but it turns into a yawn.

The doctor examines her one more time just to make sure nothing changed and she's okay to go home. Summer rubs the sleep from her eyes, in an attempt to wake up faster so she can get home.

"I want you to sit up, or at least prop the bed up just a little more. It'll help you wake up.." the woman says.

Summer's mom starts to raise her bed and help her sit up. She just yawns and forces a smile.

About an hour later her doctor comes back in with the discharge papers and she smiles. Her dad helps her sign them and the doctor unhooks her from the monitors. "we're gonna bring in a wheelchair, I know you probably don't want one, but it's hospital policy.." her doctor says.

"whatever, just get me out of here" she says.

"I'll go get my car and bring it to the front.." her mom says.

_Adam's POV_

It's probably a good thing Paige went to get the car so I can stay with Summer. Sasha and I help Summer into the wheelchair and he grabs her duffle bag. I push her wheelchair down the hallway and Sasha has to help me get her situated in the car.

"I'll come over later okay, I want you to get some rest.." he tells her.

"fine…" she yawns. And he leaves to go back to the gym.

"sweetheart, I would ride with you but my car is here too. You'll be fine with mom for a few minutes. I'm gonna meet you at the house, okay.." I tell her.

She just whimpers and hangs her head. "whatever.."

"honey, mama's gonna take you to our house, I'll be there when you get there" I reassure her.

"fine" she pouts.

I kiss her forehead and smile at her before closing the car door. I tell Paige that I want her at our place for a while and she agrees, so I walk off to get my car.

**A/N: Here's another chapter. This is what I do during Thanksgiving break instead of study. Oh, well. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I think I know where I want to take this, but I'm not too sure. I may do one or two more chapters, or turn it into a Summer/Sasha romance. Or should I do that in a sequel after this story? Let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Adam's POV_

"sweetheart, I would ride with you but my car is here too. You'll be fine with mom for a few minutes. I'm gonna meet you at the house, okay.." I tell her.

She just whimpers and hangs her head. "whatever.."

"honey, mama's gonna take you to our house, I'll be there when you get there" I reassure her.

"fine" she pouts.

I kiss her forehead and smile at her before closing the car door. I tell Paige that I want her at our place for a while and she agrees, so I walk off to get my car.

**THREE DAYS LATER  
><strong>**PAIGE & ADAM'S HOUSE**

_Paige's POV_

Summer has been staying with us since the wreck, but I did bring her home right after she got out of the hospital so she could get cleaned up and get some more of her stuff.

Her bruises are starting to heal and she's having a hard time accepting the fact that they will go away and she won't have any scars. I've been trying to convince her that she doesn't have to wear her makeup right now so that the bruise on her forehead will heal faster.

I finally got her in to see a therapist tomorrow, after several arguments with her dad, and Sasha. She hasn't been having any problems sleeping that I've noticed but she hates being alone most of the time.

The detective is supposed to come by later this afternoon to talk about her relationship with Steve, and I know she's not looking forward to it at all. She's sitting in the bathroom trying to cover her bruise.

"sweetheart…" I calmly say to her.

"what now? don't tell me she's here" she nervously replies.

I gently squeeze her shoulder, "no honey. But it's not gonna matter if she can see your bruise. She knows it's there, it's all in your hospital records."

She sighs, "but it's ugly mama.."

I rub her back, "honey, you're not ugly. It's starting to heal and it's gonna change colors. I promise you're gonna be fine…"

"I don't wanna talk about this…" she whines.

I sit next to her, "honey, listen. We're trying to help you, your dad, Sasha and I have all agreed that you need to talk to the police and get some things cleared up."

"mama, I'm in sweats and I don't have any makeup on. You expect me to talk to a cop looking like this?" she nearly yells.

I squeeze her shoulder, "honey, the cops know you're at home resting. It doesn't matter to them what you're wearing. They just want to make sure everything's okay."

She sighs, "when can I go back to work?"

"tomorrow's Friday hon. Let's just see how the weekend goes and I'll think about letting you go back Monday" I tell her.

"whatever…" she pouts.

I gently rub her back, "Sasha said you could take all the time you needed. Kim's covering for you right now. it'll be fine"

Adam comes in and gently knocks on the bathroom door, "Detective Morrison is here…"

She just gives him a tiny nod and stuffs her hands in the pockets of his Broncos hoodie. When she was a little girl she used to love to wear his big hoodies when it was really cold outside. She would cuddle up next to him and he would just hold her for a while.

"I don't wanna…" she whines.

"sweetheart, it's gonna be okay. just try to relax" I reassure her.

She gets up and runs over to Adam, who wraps her in a hug. "I wish you didn't have to do this kiddo, but you don't have much of a choice" he tells her.

"I guess…" she quietly says.

He leads her into the living room where the officer is sitting and she forces a smile at the woman.

_Summer's POV_

I really don't want to talk to this woman about Steve. He never did anything to me, except lie about that stupid training cam video, and I guess hit me with his car.

Dad helps me get situated on the couch, my chest and shoulders are still kinda sore from the seatbelt. I stuff my hands in the pockets again and the lady smiles at me. "Summer, I just wanna get an idea of what your relationship with Steve Tanner was like…"

"it was fine. nothing happened.." I tell her. I really don't want to mess with this right now.

"the other officer's report said you called off your wedding. do you wanna tell me what went wrong?" she asks.

"it's kinda complicated, and most of it is really stupid anyway" I tell her. I really don't want to have to explain everything about Payson and Sasha, and Lauren.

"can you try to tell me?" she asks.

"it wasn't anything bad. I just didn't feel like he was the right guy for me anymore. He never hurt me, if that's what you wanna hear…" I say, kinda annoyed. Why would they think there were domestic violence issues between us anyway..

She sighs, "you do know that he was the man who hit you and caused the wreck…"

"yeah. At first I didn't because the doctor said I was unconscious when the ambulance got to the hospital. And some random cop came to talk to me but never told me who did it. finally after I got out of the hospital my parents were the ones who told me it was him" I explain.

"why do you think they waited to tell you?" she asks.

"I dunno, mom said something about they just wanted me to rest in the hospital and not have to worry about it." I tell her.

"what were you thinking when your parents told you about it?" she asks.

"that he's crazy. He's got a sixteen year old daughter and he decides to T-Bone me. apparently he was a lot worse than me, he hit my passenger side. I really can't think of why he would do this" I reply.

"how close are you with his daughter?" she asks.

"well, her biological mother is out of the picture, so if we had gone through with the wedding, I would have adopted her." I tell the woman.

"I'm sure she had to be upset when she found out the wedding was called off.."

"yeah, of course she was. She's a kid, I'm not gonna drag her into this mess. If you're trying to find evidence of abuse, there isn't any. Stop trying to make it look like something horrible happened to me when it was all probably just a coincidence" I yell.

_Adam's POV_

I knew this was a bad idea when the cops at the hospital started mentioning domestic violence. It was all because of a misunderstanding. And she's probably right, the accident was most likely a coincidence. We didn't want to say no to the cops because we decided it would look like we were hiding something. I'm a little worried about how she'll do in therapy after hearing her talk today.

She gets up and storms into her bedroom. Paige goes to tell the detective that now really isn't the best time to talk to her, and she leaves.

I walk into Summer's bedroom and she's struggling not to cry. "sweetheart.."

"daddy, make the cops go away" she whines.

I sit next to her and wrap her in a hug, "shhh, mama made her leave. Just take some deep breaths and relax"

She snuggles into me and I start to run my fingers through her hair. Now I have a bad feeling about therapy, but she does need it, and I know there are new fears that have started to develop after the accident. I hate seeing her so upset like this but I know that wreck really scared her, she's never experienced something like that before.

I gently rock her in hopes of getting her to calm down. Her head is resting on my shoulder, and her hands are stuffed in the pocket of her hoodie. She's quietly crying and it's been almost twenty minutes since the detective left.

"make this all go away daddy…" she cries.

It's gonna be difficult getting her to go back to work. Seeing that Steve is going to be there as well.

I keep running my fingers through her hair, "it will soon honey. Everything at the hospital is all paid for, I'm gonna get you a new car and I'm gonna get this mess with the cops cleared up."

"why do they think he hurt me daddy? We all know what really happened…" she asks.

I'm still playing with her hair as I explain to her what happened when she was first brought to the hospital. I tell her about how worried the nurses were when she was afraid of the doctor when she first woke up in the ER, and then about how they had to sedate her just to do a CT scan.

She whimpers a few times, "It all happened so fast.. I don't remember too much before you and mama got there.."

I rub her back, "that's okay sweetheart. You don't have to remember, we just want you to relax okay…"

She snuggles into me and I continue to hold her. When she was little and got upset it always helped her if I just held her and ran my fingers through her hair, it's starting to work now, but she's just having a harder time calming down.

About ten minutes later she's stopped crying and sleeping in my arms. I don't really want to lay her down, because I'm afraid she'll wake up if I do.

Paige comes in and glances at Summer, then gives me a worried look.

"she's sleeping, but I'm gonna stay cuz I don't want her to wake up" I whisper.

"alright. when she wakes up I want her to eat somethin, she hasn't had much today…" she tells me.

"okay, I'm not sure how long she's gonna sleep, since she cried and just wore herself out" I tell her.

"oh, the doctor wants to do a follow up appointment and make sure everything's okay, but I'm a little worried about how she's gonna react. I made it for early next week, and Sasha knows…" she says.

I sigh, "she won't like it, but I know it's something she's gonna have to do. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"okay. I have a few errands I need to run, so I'll be back hopefully within the hour" she says.

I just nod and continue to run my fingers through Summer's hair. She still looks upset but I hope therapy will help her get better. I know Sasha wants to help her and has been really willing to work with her. I was surprised when came that night in the hospital and helped calm her down. I can tell she's starting to like him, which could be really good for her.

**A/N: Yet another chapter! This was my study break from finals. Now it's back to the books… SO ready for this week to be over. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh! And follow me on Twitter! gleerocksmysox**


	8. Chapter 8

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Adam's POV_

"oh, the doctor wants to do a follow up appointment and make sure everything's okay, but I'm a little worried about how she's gonna react. I made it for early next week, and Sasha knows…" she says.

I sigh, "she won't like it, but I know it's something she's gonna have to do. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"okay. I have a few errands I need to run, so I'll be back hopefully within the hour" she says.

I just nod and continue to run my fingers through Summer's hair. She still looks upset but I hope therapy will help her get better. I know Sasha wants to help her and has been really willing to work with her. I was surprised when came that night in the hospital and helped calm her down. I can tell she's starting to like him, which could be really good for her.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_Summer's POV_

The weekend was pretty boring, even though I was with mama and daddy. Therapy sucked, I didn't even think they worked on Saturdays. I tried to argue my way out of it but that didn't go over very well. I just pretended to be interested in what the woman had to say about how it wasn't good to hold in my emotions and that I should talk to someone or write about it.

Mom's offered to do my nails, something that she hasn't done since junior high, and I'm over thirty. I guess it's worth it if I don't have to pay some random lady thirty bucks to do it, and I really don't wanna drive anywhere right now.

Sasha called this morning to ask if I wanted to go with him and my dad to look at cars. I'm still scared to be in one, how the heck am I supposed to test drive something.

I'm sitting in mom's bathroom and she's starting to paint my nails pink, the same pink I wore when I graduated high school. I'm not even sure why she still has this color. She glances up at me and smiles. "what did Sasha want when he called?"

"he said something about going to look at cars with dad later…" I explain, giving her my other hand.

"I think you should. You don't have to test drive anything today, just go and get an idea of what you might want" she says.

"I really can't pay for a new car right now mama…" I tell her, glancing at my hand that's resting on my knee.

"sweetheart, the car that you used to have was paid off since your sophomore year in college. Dad can help you. And besides, he's been talking about convincing you to get a new car soon anyways" she tells me.

"mmk.. you know it's not easy for me to get into a car right now" I tell her. It still scares the crap out of me. Dad took me to lunch the other day and I freaked out in the garage before we left. But he somehow convinced me to sit in the car and he just started to drive without really telling me.

"I know sweetheart. That's something that'll take time and we can work on it" she says.

I notice her reaching for the iridescent glitter that I wore over the pink the last time I had my nails this color. "mama, I'm thirty-three years old. Not seventeen. Can we skip the glitter this time?"

She puts the bottle back down on the counter, "alright honey. But I really want you to think about letting us work on the car thing okay.."

I just sigh, knowing this is another battle I'm not gonna win. Cuz eventually, I will have to drive once I go back home and once I start going back to work. Which I'll hopefully be able to do after the doctors appointment.

"fine, but I really don't think I need to see that shrink" I tell her.

"just try it a few more times, and if you don't like it, I won't make you go" she tells me.

"whatever. It's just another thing I can't really pay for" I say. Yeah, I have a good job but sometimes I just can't pay for all these other little things when I have to pay my own bills.

"honey, insurance covers over half of that. Are you really that worried about money?" she asks.

"not really. But after this happened, my car insurance is gonna go up, and I have to pay for the new car, and for the stupid shrink. Oh, and don't forget the bills I have to pay every month already" I tell her.

"sweetheart, dad and I are gonna pay for therapy. And dad is gonna help you with the car. You don't have to pay for everything yourself" she says.

"mmk.. I just don't want you guys to have to spend so much on me still…" I tell her, hanging my head.

"honey, listen. Dad and I are always going to support you. Just because you're living on your own now doesn't mean we won't help you when you need it" she says. I just wish they'd stop worrying about me so much. I'm fine.

"I know" I quietly tell her, since I don't feel like arguing. Mom helps me up and I sit down on the couch next to dad. He props me up and puts a pillow behind my back when I wince from the soreness that's still there. I knew seatbelts were supposed to hurt when you got in a wreck but I never realized how much. I still have a light pink mark across my chest from where it pulled me back.

_Adam's POV_

Summer comes in and sits by me. I know she's still sore, but it's starting to go away. She rests her head on my shoulder and yawns. I wrap my arm around her, "honey, are you feelin up to going to look at cars later?"

"I guess…" she says. She knows she needs to get a new car soon, but is still scared to drive.

"do you wanna try driving again? Just around the neighborhood…" I ask her.

She shakes her head no, "can't…"

I gently rub her shoulder, "I'll be with you sweetheart. I know you're scared but it's gonna be okay"

She just whimpers. It's gonna take her a long time to be able to drive again. I know Sasha's said he'd take her to work the first couple of days until she's ready to drive, but I want her to at least feel comfortable riding in the car.

I run my fingers through her hair, "what if I drove for a while? I want you to be able to be in a car without being so scared"

She pouts, "I've never even gotten a speeding ticket and somehow I get t-boned! It just really freaks me out.. now I think every car that drives by is gonna hit me in some way"

I keep running my fingers through her hair, "you've gotta relax.. that's why I'm gonna drive for a while and I just want you to try to stop thinking about how the other cars are gonna hit you. maybe bring your iPod or try to sleep"

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to sleep in a car again daddy…" she sighs.

"it'll take time, but if not that's okay. You'll be fine, I promise" I reassure her.

"mmk" she mumbles, snuggling into me.

"Sasha should be here in about an hour, where do you wanna go look first?" I ask her. I'm not really sure what kind of car she wants, and I really want to get her something she's gonna like and that she feels comfortable driving.

"I really don't care" she quietly replies.

I squeeze her shoulder, "it'll be okay, mama can come too if you want…"

She shakes her head, "I just don't wanna do this daddy…"

I hug her, "I know you're scared honey, but we're only going to look, you don't have to drive anything today if you don't want to"

She just buries her head in my shoulder and whimpers. I start to gently rub her back when I feel her tears on my shirt.

"Shhh, sweetheart. You're gonna be just fine, I promise" I reassure her. Paige comes in and gives me a concerned look when she sees Summer crying.

I quietly mouth to her that she's just scared. I start to gently rock Summer when her tears don't subside. She snuggles into me and lets me keep rocking her. Paige gives me a small smile when we don't hear her sobs anymore. She gets up and comes back in the room with a teddy bear that looks like it's been attacked by a dog. I smile, knowing it's the one Summer's had since she was a little girl. I take the bear from her and gently move it so Summer can hold it. She sighs and squeezes it tight. She relaxes even more and Paige smiles at me. "works every time…" she whispers.

"I know.." I smile, running my fingers through Summer's hair, "I may call Sasha and tell him not to come today.. I don't think she's ready" I whisper. She's still too freaked out and I need to work with her to get her where she can just be in a car without having a panic attack.

"just let him come over, maybe he can help you work with her" she says.

"that might be a good idea. I'm just gonna let her rest for now though, she needs it" I tell her, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Summer.

"alright…" she replies, glancing at Summer and walking off.

I'm not too sure why we didn't think about the teddy bear when she was in the hospital. It's always helped calm her down, no matter what. She's relaxed a lot since Paige brought me the bear, and she's nearly asleep. It's been a while since she's come and stayed with us, but I know she's been really busy at the gym. I don't really like the reason why she's here, but I'm glad she's letting us help her get through this.

**A/N: After all the drama I wanted to do a calmer chapter. I figured it would be a good thing to show what it was like when she's at her parents house. The next chapter will be focused more on Sasha. I'm thinking about bringing Lauren and Steve into this, let me know if that's something you'd like to see. Please review and Merry Christmas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Adam's POV_

"just let him come over, maybe he can help you work with her" she says.

"that might be a good idea. I'm just gonna let her rest for now though, she needs it" I tell her, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Summer.

"alright…" she replies, glancing at Summer and walking off.

I'm not too sure why we didn't think about the teddy bear when she was in the hospital. It's always helped calm her down, no matter what. She's relaxed a lot since Paige brought me the bear, and she's nearly asleep. It's been a while since she's come and stayed with us, but I know she's been really busy at the gym. I don't really like the reason why she's here, but I'm glad she's letting us help her get through this.

_Sasha's POV_

It's been almost a week since the crash and she's finally back at her place again. Her mom stayed the first night but after that she was okay. Her dad and I finally convinced her to come look at cars, and she got a small SUV, which she made her dad and me both drive before she made up her mind.

She's got a follow up doctor's appointment today and I'm not sure how well that's gonna go. She's also got another appointment with her new therapist in a few days, and she's not liking that very much either.

She's back at work finally, Her first day was good, Steve was still home from the injuries he'd taken in the crash, but Lauren was here, training as if nothing ever happened. I'm not sure if she knows that it was Summer who her dad hit.

All the girls were happy to see Summer back, but I told them to let her be, since she still had a cast on her arm. Lauren asked the most questions because the day after the wreck Summer wasn't at the gym and she was trying to put pieces together.

I walk back into the office after working with Kaylie on her floor routine and smile at Summer, who was struggling to type with her casted hand. "hey"

She lets out a frustrated sigh when the door snaps closed, "hey"

"take it easy, or get Kim to do some of that if you need to rest" I calmly tell her. I don't want her getting too frustrated over this.

"kay…" she says, nodding.

"have you talked to Lauren yet?" I ask, she's been trying to put the pieces together for a while now, constantly asking me how Summer is, and when she'd be back.

"no…. don't really plan on it" she flatly says.

"Come on Summer, Lauren's been worried about you. She's putting pieces together. There was a wreck, you weren't back here the day after, and her dad wasn't either. And now you're back with your arm in a cast and you have a new car." I explain, squeezing her tense shoulders.

She sighs, "I guess I'm gonna have to explain this. But I don't want her thinking he did this to get back at me…."

I wonder if that's something she's thought all along. I continue to gently knead her shoulders to help her relax, "is that what you think?"

She shrugs, "but I'll talk to Lauren, just tell her I was in a wreck, but I'm fine now"

"it's better than nothing… do you want me to come with you to the doctor?" I ask, when she was in the hospital she wouldn't let me leave her alone, so I'm not sure how she'll act going to see her doctor.

She shrugs again, her shoulders tightening up, "it's in the middle of the morning…. Are you sure it's best for you to be gone too?"

"don't worry… If you want me there it's not a big deal." I reassure her, squeezing her shoulders again.

She lets out a deep sigh, "alright. will you drive?"

I rub her shoulders, "that's fine, I'll take you"

She nods but doesn't pull away from my touch. I keep rubbing her shoulders and whisper some calming words in her ear.

An hour later she tells me it's time to head to the doctors office and she grabs her purse from under the desk and I let Kim know I'm going with her.

She's quiet and a little tense as I drive to her doctor's office, and that doesn't change when we get out of the car.

She signs in and sits down by me in one of the waiting room chairs. I rub her shoulder and remind her that she'll be fine.

The nurse calls her back and she gives me a look that says she wants me to come with her. I nod and follow her back to the exam room and let her change into the gown before going to sit with her.

She's sitting up on the exam table looking at her feet when I come back in. "Summer…"

"what? I look ugly… you don't have to look at me" she mumbles.

I gently rub her shoulder, "come on now, I've seen you in a hospital gown before, remember?"

She just nods and sighs heavily.

I keep rubbing her shoulder, "the more you relax, the easier this'll be" I remind her.

She nods again and her shoulders slump. We hear another knock on her door and the doctor comes in. Summer won't look up at the woman, instead stares at her cast.

The woman smiles at me and glances at Summer's chart. "how've you been feelin since the accident?"

"okay…. I guess… a little sore… but it's nothing" she mumbles.

I gently squeeze her hand to help keep her relaxed. She just gives mine a hard squeeze, I know she's hiding some fear.

"well that's pretty normal. Where is it buggin you the most?" the woman asks.

"where my seatbelt was…. And I hate this cast…" she says.

"I want you to keep it on for another couple weeks. I just wanna take a look and make sure everything's okay"

Summer nods as the woman starts the exam. She seems pretty calm but is a little squirmy when the doctor asks her to lay down. I come up to her and take her hand, "I've got you, just lay down and relax"

She hesitantly nods and lets me help her lay down. Her doctor smiles and continues her exam. She tells Summer that she wants to check and see if the seatbelt left any marks but I can tell Summer's insecurity has gone through the roof.

"just look at me Summer, it's not gonna hurt" I reassure her.

She finally lets her doctor lift the gown after a little more arguing but squirms quite a bit when the woman tries to examine her stomach and the marks her seatbelt made.

"is that where it's been hurting Summer?" the woman asks.

She just nods and closes her eyes. I sigh, and squeeze her hand.

"have you been takin your pain medicine?" she asks.

Summer shakes her head, and still won't open her eyes. I gently rub her knuckles with my thumb, "use some words Summer, it's alright"

"I don't like medicine…" she quietly says.

Her doctor sighs, "I know, but these are gonna help you feel better. If you're hurtn I want you to take them"

Summer just nods and the doctor takes one more look at her stomach before pulling her gown back down.

"can you sit up again for me?" the woman asks. Summer tries on her own but she's struggling just a little because of the cast so I help her.

Summer won't make eye contact with me and has kept her gaze away from the doctor most of the time. I give her hand another gentle squeeze to let her know things are okay. She sighs as the doctor writes a few things in her chart.

"things are looking better. I want you to go in for a follow up x-ray and a CT scan in a couple weeks. By then your cast should be ready to come off." She says.

This gets a small smile out of Summer, I know the cast has been driving her crazy. "mmk" she mumbles.

"if you don't have anything else you wanna talk about with me, then I think we're all good to go." Her doctor says, smiling.

Summer just shakes her head, and the doctor smiles, "don't be afraid to take your pain medicine if you're hurtin.."

"kay…" she mumbles again, I can tell she's ready to get out of here.

The woman leaves and I let Summer change. She comes out of the exam room and leans on me. I wrap my arm around her and smile, "you did great"

She just sighs, "let's go."

I nod, and help her to the car after she pays. "t… thanks"

I rub her shoulder, "don't worry about it. wanna grab a bite to eat before we go back?"

She just shrugs, "not hungry yet"

"alright… but if you want anything let me know" I tell her, squeezing her hand and driving back to the office. I mute the radio when her phone rings and it's her mom. I keep rubbing her knuckles to help her stay calm while we're in the car. She's definitely doing better and things will be so much easier when she gets her cast off.

**A/N: sorry about the long wait between chapters. Just didn't have any ideas, but the finale sparked a few ideas. So we'll see where this goes, and I'm open to suggestions as to where I should take this story! Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

She just sighs, "let's go."

I nod, and help her to the car after she pays. "t… thanks"

I rub her shoulder, "don't worry about it. wanna grab a bite to eat before we go back?"

She just shrugs, "not hungry yet"

"alright… but if you want anything let me know" I tell her, squeezing her hand and driving back to the office. I mute the radio when her phone rings and it's her mom. I keep rubbing her knuckles to help her stay calm while we're in the car. She's definitely doing better and things will be so much easier when she gets her cast off.

**THE ROCK **

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

_Summer's POV_

I find Lauren standing by the water cooler taking a break. I decide I should talk to her about the accident, because I'm not sure what her dad has said. "hey Lo"

"hey…" she says, smiling at me.

"can we talk for a minute?" I ask her, she sighs and nods and we sit on the stairs by the office.

"what's this about?" she asks, she sounds a little worried, but I'm not surprised.

"how's your dad doing? Sasha told me about the car accident…" I ask, not wanting to tell her right away that he hit me.

"better, he's still on crutches…" she says, sighing.

I decide that now is the best time to tell her, she needs to know, because I'm sure she's been putting together the pieces in her head. "I'm not sure if you know this, but the same day your dad was in a wreck, I was too"

She looks at me, and to the cast on my left arm, "oh… so that's how you got the cast…"

"yeah, I was t-boned by someone who ran a red light. I hit my arm on the door hard enough to break it" I explain, it wasn't a very bad break though, but they still made me get a cast.

"my dad t-boned someone…." She mumbles, looking down at her feet.

I sigh, "Lauren, it was me. I didn't know until I got home from the hospital that your dad was the other driver. We don't think he did this on purpose"

She shrugs, "you did tell him you didn't want to marry him anymore" she snaps, I know that's still a difficult thing for her to talk about, but she needs to.

"Lo, he couldn't have known where I was going that day, it was still just a coincidence." I reassure her, even though part of me still thinks he did it on purpose.

She sighs, "he was coming here from a business meeting, you were leaving here to get lunch or something…. Maybe you are right…."

I smile, "see Lo, it was nothing more than a freak accident. Everything's gonna be okay"

She sighs, "dad had to get a new car… his was really screwed up"

"I had to get one too, but that happens sometimes when people get into car accidents, it can be better to just get a new one" I tell her.

"I guess…" she mumbles, getting up and walking over to the beam again. I sigh, she's still hurting because I broke things off with her dad, it just wasn't right for me. Sasha's done so much to take care of me through this and I honestly don't think I'd have gotten through it without him.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**SUMMER'S HOUSE**

_Sasha's POV_

It was finally time for her to go to get her cast off, I know it's been annoying to her and she for once is actually happy about going to the doctor. The only thing that's making her a little nervous is the follow up CT scan her doctor wants. They had to sedate her last time, so I hope they don't have to again.

I decided I would take her incase something like that did happen. She lets me in when I get to her house and I can tell she looks just a little nervous. "hey"

She forces a smile at me, "hey… let's just get this over with" she sighs, grabbing her purse.

"alright, it's okay if you're scared" I remind her, there's a chance she's hiding some of her fears and I really don't want her to, it's not healthy.

She sighs, and follows me out to my truck. We make it to the hospital and she signs in to get her x-ray done and her cast taken off. She comes to sit by me and I can tell she's nervous. I squeeze her hand and rub my thumb over her knuckles. This helps her relax and about twenty minutes later they call her back to have her x-rays done.

After they do her x-rays she comes back and a few minutes later they call her into the room where they do the casts. She gives me a nervous glance and I squeeze her hand again, "it's okay Summer, just relax"

She sits on the bed that they'd told her to and leans back into me. I rub her shoulders to try to calm her, but I know she's still nervous. A doctor comes up to her and turns on the saw they use. I've seen this done several times on some gymnasts that have fallen and broken things, but I'm not sure if Summer's ever had this done.

The greying man smiles at her, "Hi Summer, you probably don't remember me, but I put your cast on after your accident"

She just shrugs, "oh…" I wasn't there when they put the cast on her, but I knew it was soon after the accident because they wanted to stabilize the broken bones.

"it's okay if you don't, but I'm sure you're ready to get this thing off" he says, still smiling.

She nods, but still looks nervous, "yeah"

"just relax, it won't take very long" he says.

He picks up the saw and she tenses up. I give her shoulders a gentle squeeze and remind her that she doesn't need to worry. She leans back on me and sighs.

"you ready?" the man asks after realizing she's a little scared.

"yeah…" she mumbles.

He starts to cut her cast and she winces and lets out a tiny whimper. I continue rubbing her shoulders, "close your eyes, I'll tell you when he's done and you can open them again"

She nods and closes her eyes. The man smiles at me and continues to cut her cast off. He pries it away and cleans up. "is it over?" she mumbles.

I gently squeeze her shoulders, "open your eyes and see for yourself…"

She breathes a sigh of relief and I smile, "that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

She just shakes her head no and tries to stretch her arm out. She winces and her doctor smiles, "we'll give you the name of a physical therapist that'll help you build the strength back up in your arm"

She nods, "alright" but I can tell she looks worried.

The man leaves and I move in front of her, "I can get you set up with the physical therapist at the gym, all the girls really like her"

She nods, I can tell she'd rather be somewhere where she's already comfortable. "we still have to get my CT done…." She mumbles.

I squeeze her hand, "I know, it'll be okay"

She sighs and goes to pay for having her cast taken off. She meets me in the hallway and I walk with her down the hallway and she signs in again to have the CT done. She looks really nervous and I squeeze her hand, "it's okay, when they did this the last time, they had to sedate you because they knew you were scared and we wanted you to relax"

She sighs, "oh…"

"we can talk to your doctor and see if that's something they can do this time…" I suggest to her.

"but I have to go back to work after…" she quietly says.

"you'll just be a little groggy, I'll bring you home" I tell her.

She sighs, "fine"

They call her back and she looks really scared. I mention to her doctor that we thought it would be better if they sedated her. The woman nodded, but said they would have to admit her so she could stay until the medicine wore off.

Summer just sighed and nodded. The doctor paged a nurse who brought in a gown for Summer and helped get her admitted to the hospital. They hooked up an IV and some monitors, and her medicine was given to her through the IV. I held her hand and gently ran my thumb over her knuckles to help her relax as she started drifting to sleep. Once she was asleep the doctor came back and brought her to get her scan done.

I had called her mom to let her know how things were going and explained that Summer wanted to be sedated for the CT. By the time I hung up with her mom, they were bringing her back into the room so she could start waking up. They'd only given her a little bit of the medicine because it was only for a short period of time.

The doctor said it would be about forty five minutes to an hour at the most before she started waking up. I sat there with her and held her hand while she slept. I hate that she has to be given something to help her sleep through such a simple procedure, but I guess it's linked to a traumatic experience it makes sense.

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I just had this idea so I thought I'd post. Hope you guys are still reading and enjoying! Review to let me know! I'm on twitter: onlyprettier214**


	11. Chapter 11

**PREVIOUSLY: **

_Sasha's POV_

Summer just sighed and nodded. The doctor paged a nurse who brought in a gown for Summer and helped get her admitted to the hospital. They hooked up an IV and some monitors, and her medicine was given to her through the IV. I held her hand and gently ran my thumb over her knuckles to help her relax as she started drifting to sleep. Once she was asleep the doctor came back and brought her to get her scan done.

I had called her mom to let her know how things were going and explained that Summer wanted to be sedated for the CT. By the time I hung up with her mom, they were bringing her back into the room so she could start waking up. They'd only given her a little bit of the medicine because it was only for a short period of time.

The doctor said it would be about forty five minutes to an hour at the most before she started waking up. I sat there with her and held her hand while she slept. I hate that she has to be given something to help her sleep through such a simple procedure, but I guess it's linked to a traumatic experience it makes sense.

**SUMMER'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

_Sasha's POV_

About an hour later Summer starts to mumble in her sleep. The doctor said that everything was clear in her scans and that she could go home when she woke up. Her dad had come in when he found out that she'd been admitted and was sitting by me in a chair. He got up and squeezed her hand, "Summer…"

She just continued to mumble but couldn't say anything that made any sense yet. "mmmm"

Adam brushed some hair away from her face, "open your eyes for me honey"

"Sashaaaa" was the only thing that she could mumble, the effects of the medicine were still very much there and I had to laugh. Adam moved so I could stand by her as well.

"I'm here, just try to open your eyes" I reassure her. she's very slowly waking up, and it might take a few minutes.

She forces her eyes open but they don't stay that way for a long time. it's a start, she just needs to let the medicine wear off a little more.

Adam smiles, "good girl, try one more time…"

She whimpers and mumbles, "dad?"

He is now standing on the other side of the bed, "yeah honey, I'm here"

Her eyes slowly open again and this time she's able to keep them open for a few more minutes. She glances at both me and her father, "wanna go home"

I squeeze her hand, "we've gotta wait until you wake up a little more. But we will be soon"

Her eyes start to close again and she turns her head towards her dad. He brushes her hair away from her face and smiles, "just rest honey, let the medicine wear off"

She lets out a big yawn and curls up in the blanket. Adam just smiles and runs his fingers through her hair. she's asleep again in a few minutes, she'll probably be this way for a little while.

About fifteen minutes later she groans, "daddy…"

Adam stands up and squeezes her hand, "I'm here honey"

She yawns, "wanna go home"

He runs his fingers through her hair, "I know honey, the longer you can stay awake the sooner you can go home"

He had talked to her doctor and said that he could monitor her while she was waking up, I think having him here is helping her stay calm, because if it were just her doctor, she'd be all worked up and miserable.

She forced her eyes open and looked at him. "sorry they had to do this…." I sigh, she probably feels bad that they had to sedate her for a simple scan, but it was probably best that they did.

He squeezes her hand, "I'm not mad sweetheart, I'm gonna stay here with you until you're ready to go home"

"can I go home now?" she asks, I know she hates hospitals, and she probably thinks she's awake enough.

"just give it a few more minutes sweetie, I'm gonna talk to your doctor and see what they think, alright" he says, squeezing her hand.

She just sighs, and leans back. "just get me outta here"

He smiles, "try to stay awake, it'll help"

She just nods and turns her head to look at me as he leaves. I smile at her and squeeze her hand, "how're you feelin?"

"ugh…" she mumbles.

"what's botherin you?" I ask her, she was probably lying when her dad was talking to her just so she could go home.

"tired" she yawns, struggling to keep her eyes open.

I rub my thumb over her knuckles and give her hand a gentle squeeze, but before I can say anything else to her, the doctor comes in and smiles at her, "good to see you awake Summer"

She just nods and yawns, "can I go home?"

"how're you feeling?" the doctor asks, glancing up at the monitors.

"fine" she replies, hiding a yawn.

The doctor notices and smiles, "I want you to wait at least twenty more minutes, but I can get the nurse to set up your discharge papers"

She just nods and smiles. I know she's ready to get out of here. The doctor leaves and her dad steps closer to her bed, "how do you really feel sweetie?"

She yawns, "exhausted"

He squeezes her shoulder," just rest, we can stay here a little longer if you need to get some more sleep"

She shakes her head, "just take me home. I hate this"

I sigh, she just needs to get home and I'm sure she'll end up falling asleep once we get there.

She fights back sleep for about ten minutes until the nurse comes in with her discharge papers in her hand, "if you'll sign these we can get everything all unhooked and you'll be ready to go home"

Summer grabs the pen and signs the papers and the nurse unhooks the monitors. Summer squeezes her dad's hand the entire time and he keeps one hand on her shoulder.

Once everything is all hooked Summer gets up to change back into her clothes and the nurse comes in with a wheelchair. Summer pouts and sighs, but her dad reminds her that she can't get out of it. she reluctantly agrees knowing that she'll get to go home.

Her dad looks at me, "do you want me to bring her home?"

I start to answer but her hand finds its way to mine and I sigh, "I'll do it, she'll be fine"

We get her to the car and I help her in. She smiles at her dad and he squeezes her shoulder. She just yawns and leans back. I get in and drive her home, and she's struggling to stay awake. I help her inside and she's just yawning and her eyes are heavy with sleep.

"come lay down and get some sleep" I say to her, sitting on the couch. I hope she'll realize that she needs to rest a little to help the medicine continue to wear off.

She comes and sits next to me, but doesn't seem like she's relaxed. I rub her shoulder, "just relax, everything turned out okay"

She leans into me and curls up. I give her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and she relaxes just a little. In less than ten minutes her breathing evens out again and she's asleep. I know she'll be fine in a few hours once the medicine wears completely off.

**A/N: I know it's been a while but this story is probably coming to an end soon. Let me know how you think I should end it. **


End file.
